Recueil : Des histoires en Hyrule
by Kisa03
Summary: De courts textes portant sur différents jeux de la saga : OOT, SS, TP, BOTW... Ils résultent pour la plupart de défis, et donc de contraintes (thème, mots à placer, personnages, ...) que vous pourrez découvrir dans la description de chaque histoire. N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à en proposer, qui sait ? ;) Dernier posté : La salle des récompenses (Triforce Heros)
1. 50 mots à placer (BOTW)

_Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien =D_

 _Alors que je commençais à me morfondre parce que mon imagination était encore partie en vacance je ne sais où, ma très chère Luinwe Luthien, la meileure des binômes, a eu l'excellente idée d'un petit défi pour stimuler notre créativité. L'objectif : à partir d'une liste de 50 mots, écrire des petits textes (sachant que pour un mot utilisé, le récit à le droit de s'allonger de cinq lignes au maximum). Nous sommes tombées d'accord pour l'univers de Zelda, elle SS et moi BOTW._

 _Voilà, voilà ! Je vous laisse avec ces quatre petits textes =3_

 _Ah et non, Link ne m'appartiens pas, ni l'univers de LOZ d'ailleurs (snif)_

 _Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à aller les siens =D_

 **OoO**

 **La vallée de Caltice**

Il consulta pour la énième fois la carte, décryptant avec aisance les lettres Sheikahs devenues familières au cours de son voyage. Puis, relevant la tête de l'écran, il étudia le paysage lui faisant face. L'endroit était désertique, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il n'y avait pas l'once d'un ennemi à l'horizon, seulement du sable à perte de vue. Au-dessus de sa tête, le soleil continuait de taper fort, lui faisant amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir attendu la fraîcheur nocturne pour démarrer sa quête. Fort heureusement, les saphirs ornant sa tenue nouvellement acquise avaient la faculté de repousser la chaleur. Et puis, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ces vêtements de Sablon que dans ceux féminins qu'il avait dû porter pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la Cité Gérudo. Là-bas, il y avait rencontré le chef de ce peuple matriarcal, une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance, Riju, qui lui avait confié la mission de retrouver le trésor de son peuple, le masque du Tonnerre, nécessaire pour approcher la Créature Divine Vah'Naboris. Tel était la raison de sa présence ici, au cœur de la vallée de Caltice au fond de laquelle était niché le repaire des Yigas, une bande de voleurs fadas de bananes dont il avait déjà croisé des membres à plusieurs reprise dans les étendus sauvages d'Hyrule. Certains se camouflaient derrière un visage innocent, prenant le temps de se former une identité fictive. D'autres à l'inverse préféraient l'effet de surprise, surgissant dans les airs au détour d'un chemin pour entamer les hostilités.

Retenant un soupir, il raccrocha sa tablette à sa ceinture et, libérant le morse des Sables l'ayant amené jusqu'ici, il s'avança dans la vallée, gravissant le rocher empêchant l'animal d'aller plus loin. Il nota la topographie des lieux, idéal pour une embuscade, les imposants murs rocheux l'entourant ne lui offrant qu'un unique chemin à suivre. Çà et là, il aperçut rapidement, juchées sur les hauteurs, des statuettes en forme de grenouilles disposant chacune d'une petite écuelle pour recevoir des offrandes. Il avait déjà pu en admirer au village Cocorico. À la différence que ceux trônant dans la vallée avaient le visage couvert d'un voile blanc sur lequel était peint l'œil Sheikah qui, à l'envers, devenait ainsi le symbole des Yigas. Plus il avançait et plus ces statuettes se faisaient nombreuses, lui donnant l'amère impression d'être observé. Il arriva ainsi sur une sorte de plateau où les amphibiens rocheux régnaient en maître. Du sable s'écoulait des hauteurs, dégringolant lentement tels des multiples sabliers géants, et des cordes décorées de parchemins étaient suspendues au-dessus de sa tête. Continuant d'analyser les lieux, il put apercevoir au loin une sorte d'escalier menant à un couloir s'enfonçant dans la roche. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, la porte menant au repaire des voleurs. Soupirant de soulagement, il passa une main sur son front pour repousser en arrière ses mèches poissées de sueur. Puis il fit un pas en avant, avant de se pencher brusquement sur le côté. Le carreau fendit l'air à toute vitesse, son sifflement parvenant à l'oreille du jeune homme l'ayant esquivé de justesse. À genoux, il balaya frénétiquement les environs, à la recherche de son agresseur. Des rires se firent entendre, reconnaissables entre mille. Trois sous-fifres Yigas apparurent alors face à lui, faisant agilement tournoyer leurs arcs à double encoche entre leurs doigts. Lui s'équipa de sa lance rémige, son carquois en pénurie de flèches l'obligeant à se battre au corps-à-corps. Le voyant se relever, brandissant son arme de ses deux mains, les trois archers cramoisis rirent de nouveau avant d'activer leurs parchemins de téléportation. Le combat pouvait commencer.

 _Mots à placer : carte – désertique – tonnerre – banane – topographie – sablier – porte – carreaux – rémige – pénurie_

 **OoO**

 **La muraille d'Elimith**

Vestige d'un passé peu désopilant, la muraille d'Elimith était le témoignage visuel d'une bataille ayant eu lieu un siècle plus tôt. Bon nombre de personnes lui avait conté ce récit, chacune d'entre elles offrant une version différente des autres. Lui ne désirait pourtant que de comprendre, saisissant l'importance de ce lieu pour sa mémoire fragmentée. Aussi s'y rendait-il aussi souvent que possible, s'y attardant chaque fois pour contempler ce paysage figé dans l'instant, cherchant à reconstituer le puzzle de sa vie passée.

Une fois encore, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation. Une légère bruine s'abattait sur la plaine de Cernoir et le soleil se mourrait déjà à l'horizon lorsqu'il arriva à l'orée de la forêt où flottait l'agréable pétrichor. S'arrêtant devant la demeure de Caly, il réajusta sa capuche sur ses mèches blondes avant de mettre pied à terre. Puis, s'éloignant de sa monture, il s'approcha des remparts en ruines, la tête levée pour observer ces pierres dont il connaissait à présent la moindre faille. Du lierre grimpait çà et là, les gouttes célestes glissant habilement sur leur surface. Passant sous la grande arche, il suivit du regard la courbure d'une patte articulée enjambant la muraille. Le reste de la carcasse se trouvait en effet de l'autre côté, au milieu d'autres cadavres mécaniques, dans ce que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de cimetière de Gardiens. Ce dernier s'étendait sur tout le marais de Ferne, se stoppant à quelques mètres seulement du relais des Géminées.

S'avançant lentement dans ce cimetière séculaire, il caressa du bout des doigts les restes des terribles créatures, leur surface dévorée par la mousse, leurs rouages figés par la boue séchée. Il en était persuadé, ce lieu recelait de nombreux secrets, des indice partiellement dissous par le siècle passé. Il en profita pour récupérer quelques matériaux nécessaires à Faras pour construire son arsenal antique. Décelant un ressort, il entendit soudainement des exclamations dans son dos. Il s'agissait d'un hylien, un voyageur supposa-t-il à la vue de l'imposant bagage présent sur son dos, qui, les yeux pétillants d'admiration, évoluait au milieu des carcasses. Il semblait converser avec lui-même, et le héros l'aurait sans doute laissé poursuivre seul tranquillement si les mots « chevalier » et « Fléau » n'auraient pas été prononcé. Alors, glissant sur le squelette mécanique qu'il avait gravi pour récupérer la pièce, il alla à sa rencontre. Le voyageur l'accueillit chaleureusement, puis Euptus, prénom sous lequel il se présenta, lui raconta ce qu'il savait à propos de la muraille et de ce fameux chevalier. Malheureusement, comme il s'en était douté, le récit était aussi flou que ceux qu'on lui avait déjà conté et, malgré l'engouement du narrateur, les mots prononcés devinrent rapidement insipides aux oreilles du jeune homme.

« Le chevalier et les soldats de la muraille ont donné leur vie pour sauver le monde. Si nous sommes en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux ! Notre génération ne doit jamais l'oublier ! » Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il adressa à son auditeur, reprenant ensuite le sentier menant au relais. Soupirant, lui préféra retourner à ses fouilles. C'est alors que, gravissant une énième tête de Gardien, il sentit un frisson caresser son échine, éveillant dans son génome ses réflexes de guerrier. Ainsi, n'écoutant que son intuition, il bondit de son perchoir et s'équipa de son bouclier sur la surface duquel un rayon rouge vint aussitôt se refléter. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en déterminer la source, le coupable se camouflant au sein de ses semblables morts. Un Gardien détérioré. Ses lèvres se parèrent d'un sourire. Tous n'avaient donc pas péri.

 _Mots à placer : vestige – récit – pétrichor – lierre – goutte – cadavre – mousse – rouage – dissoudre – squelette – insipide – génome_

 _ **OoO**_

 **Le mont de la Foudre**

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la zone, rendant l'escalade des falaises encerclant le domaine presque impossible, inenvisageable. Il avait donc fait le choix de passer par la voie lacustre, remontant une à une les cascades le séparant de son objectif. La tunique Zora qu'on lui avait remise lui permettait en effet de fendre les eaux avec grâce et dextérité. Il avait cependant encore du mal à poser son regard sur les écailles recouvrant le tissu, le souvenir de sa défunte amie ressurgissant dans son esprit à chaque tentative. Naïade incarnate, princesse guerrière, son âme était à présent prisonnière des rouages de Vah'Ruta, alliée potentielle devenue geôle de tourments. Il était prêt à tout pour la sauver, détermination qui le guida aux abords du Mont de la Foudre, lieu que lui avait indiqué le prince Sidon.

La zone s'aplatissait à mesure qu'il avançait, les falaises cédant leur place à la verdure du plateau. Il avançait tout de même avec prudence, les flots célestes ayant rendu sous ses bottes le sol aussi glissant que de l'huile. Le paysage évoluait également, se peuplant de rochers et de sapins, offrant au jeune homme des cachettes potentielles. Les Zoras l'avaient en effet mis en garde contre une bête habitant la zone et, s'il en croyait les flèches électriques de plus en plus nombreuses sur les troncs, la créature ne devait plus se trouver très loin. Un à un, il récupéra ces projectiles précieux, raison de sa présence ici, s'engouffrant de plus en plus dans le territoire ennemi. Par endroits, la terre gorgée d'eau formait des petites flaques dans lesquels il tachait de ne pas mettre les pieds pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une silhouette se mouvoir, il se figea instantanément dans l'ombre d'un conifère.

Entité chimérique, elle était telle qu'on lui avait dépeint : d'une effroyable beauté. Une peau sombre prenant des traits tantôt équin tantôt humain, fournissant à la bête à la fois le corps élancé d'un coursier et le buste solide d'un guerrier. Un faciès de lion à la crinière cramoisie ornée d'imposantes cornes. Et des iris smaragdins qui se tournèrent dans sa direction, ses naseaux interrogeant l'air. Puis, bombant le torse, il émit un rugissement, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux nichant dans les environs. Il était repéré. Pestant intérieurement, il bondit de sa cachette, son arc brandi en direction de l'ennemi. Cependant, le roi bestial ne lui laissa pas le temps de décocher sa flèche, caracolant jusqu'à lui, armes en mains, pour lui asséner un violent coup de bouclier dont l'une des lames s'enfonça profondément dans la chair de son épaule. Projeté en arrière telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, il dévala la pente à toute vitesse, les rochers écorchant sa peau au passage, avant qu'il n'atterrisse tête la première dans une flaque boueuse. Émettant un faible gémissement, il se soustraya à cette ablution forcée en se redressant péniblement. Du sang s'écoulait de son front, dilué dans ses mèches blondes par la pluie intarissable. Une simple blessure parmi tant d'autres. Il eut alors une pensée fugace pour la princesse Mipha, pour son sourire tendre et ses prières vulnéraires. Tout ceci était dans le but de lui venir en aide, de libérer son âme, de la sauver. Qu'importe si pour cela il devait entamer une danse sulfureuse avec la mort.

Les deux adversaires s'étudièrent un instant du regard. Un combat d'anthologie était sur le point de débuter sur le Mont de la Foudre. L'impavide héros face au roi bestial. La bête renâcla, le prodige s'arma de son épée. Et, d'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille, un régicide dont dépendait l'avenir du royaume tout entier.

 _Mots à placer : diluvienne – cascade – naïade – huile – conifère – lion – poupée - ablution - sang – danse - sulfureux - anthologie - renâcler - régicide_

 **OoO**

 **Les ruines du parc Sandine**

Il avait quitté le relais de l'orée de la plaine avant l'aurore, perché sur le dos d'une biche rencontrée dans un bosquet non loin de l'auberge. Puis, laissant l'animal voguait où bon lui semblait, il avait gagnait les collines de Tabanta, plus au Nord. Il était agréable de découvrir ces paysages d'un point de vue nouveau, l'agilité du cervidé lui permettant d'emprunter des sentiers sinueux inexplorables à cheval.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du lieu indiqué par Kangis, le peintre Sheikah, il fit ralentir sa monture. Le lieu était calme. Une brise légère soufflait sur la colline de Salfar, charriant dans le ciel azuré des nuages denses. Fermant un instant les yeux, il huma le parfum odoriférant des multiples fleurs champêtres, un sourire peint sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça lentement lorsque, rouvrant les paupières, il aperçut au loin les contours d'une construction. Intrigué, il serra ses doigts sur la fourrure brune, indiquant à la biche un changement de cap. L'animal quitta ainsi la flore sauvage pour gagner le sentier plus à l'Est qui les mena jusqu'au pied d'un escalier en dalles blanches. Suivant du regard les fissures gravissant les marches, il sentit comme une doucereuse chaleur lui étreindre le cœur. Alors, poussé par cette petite voix dans sa tête, il mit pied à terre, offrant distraitement une caresse à son compagnon de voyage. Celui-ci lui donna un petit coup de museau, le saluant à son tour en déposant sa truffe humide contre sa paume, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner, s'en allant retrouver son bosquet. Il l'observa un instant disparaître dans la nature, son pelage foncé se noyant rapidement dans les verdoyantes plaines, puis, inspirant un bon coup, il gravit l'escalier. En haut de celui-ci se tenait une petite place au centre de laquelle était érigé une majestueuse statue d'albâtre, celle d'un noble cheval dressé sur ses pattes arrières. Identique en tout point à celle présente sur la photo enregistrée dans sa tablette. Kangis avait raison, il était bel et bien au parc Sandine, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

S'avançant sur l'esplanade des ruines, dos à la sculpture, il admira de longues minutes durant le paysage lui faisant face. Le soleil commençait à percer l'horizon, répandant ses chatoyantes couleurs, dévorant l'obscurité de la nuit, mais ne parvenant jamais à annihiler les sombres nuages encerclant le château d'Hyrule. De ce dernier s'échappait en permanence des panaches de fumée rougeoyantes et pernicieuses, l'essence même du Fléau qui somnolait sous les pierres de la forteresse, témoignage de son éveil prochain. C'était pour vaincre cet être qu'il avait ouvert les yeux il y a peu, poussé par la voix omnisciente d'une jeune femme, étrangère à sa mémoire disparu et pourtant douloureusement familière. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait débuté cette quête des souvenirs, cherchant scrupuleusement les différents endroits présents sur les clichés enregistrés dans l'appareil Sheikah. Les dalles de ces ruines cachaient sans nul doute l'une de ces réminiscences. Alors, désireux de se remémorer, il se retourna et ferma les yeux sur la vision de la statue. Il patienta longuement, laissant le ruban des différents souvenirs qu'il avait déjà pu récupérer se dérouler dans son esprit, cherchant à replacer ce nouveau fragment. Il sentit un étau de douleur ceinturer son crâne, le mettant en garde de ne pas insister, mais il l'ignora, se laissant guider par la voix de cette jeune femme, par son rire cristallin, par l'image évanescente de ses iris absinthe scintillants de malice. Puis, à force de plonger dans son subconscient, le décor l'entourant se dessina progressivement sur la membrane de ses paupières. La vision était floue, les contours dévorés par les années d'oublie, mais l'essentiel du souvenir était intact. Ainsi se remémora-t-il cette balade à cheval qu'il avait fait avec la princesse aux abords du parc Sandine. Il nota les moindres détails : l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche sous les sabots de sa jument, les longs cheveux de la demoiselle se balançant dans son dos au rythme de son destrier, les rayons solaires que parvenaient à capturer leur blond, la mélancolie dans sa voix enchanteresse, et cette irrémédiable envie de la protéger qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait.

La douleur se fit soudainement plus intense, l'obligeant à abdiquer. Ainsi dut-il revenir à la réalité, le choc du souvenir l'obligeant à reprendre son souffle. Les doigts légèrement tremblotants, il s'avança vers la statue pour caresser sa surface, s'assurant de la réalité de ce paysage si semblable à celui onirique qu'il venait de traverser. C'est alors qu'il le vit, perdant momentanément son regard dans les étendus que surplombait le parc, la silhouette nivéale d'un majestueux étalon, reflet parfait de celui que chevauchait la princesse. S'approchant lentement pour mieux le contempler, le jeune homme se remémora alors les paroles de Tabos, un vieil homme séjournant au relais qu'il avait rencontré avant de partir. Il lui avait parlé d'un cheval blanc que l'on disait descendre directement des purs sangs élevés par la famille royale. Sérendipité, coïncidence ou jeu du destin, qu'importe la présence de cet étalon au cœur des collines de Tabanta. Tel un écho de son passé, sa simple vision suffisait à apaiser ses craintes les plus profondes. Aussi, fit-il un choix. Il capturerait cet animal et l'offrirait à cette demoiselle une fois le Grand Fléau vaincu, rendant ainsi ses souvenirs plus réels. Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança donc, sortant son paravoile pour laisser le vent le porter au-dessus de la plaine et de son occupant.

 _Mots à placer_ _: biche - dense – compagnon - truffe – statue – albâtre – cheval - fumée – omnisciente – réminiscence - ruban – évanescence – abdiquer - sérendipité_

 _ **OoO**_

 _Tadaaa !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =D Et si vous avez un défi à nous proposer, n'hésitez pas non plus =3_

 _N'oubliez pas non plus d'aller lire l'œuvre de Luinwe. Son profil : fanfiction . net_ _/u/5471952/ (enlevez les espaces ;))_

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _Chu ~_


	2. Ship imposés (OOT, SS, TP)

**Hellow mes ptits loups, comment allez vous ?**

 **De retour pour un nouveau défi avec ma très chère Luinwe. On avait un emploi du temps de gruyère, on a su le combler à notre manière XD L'objectif cette fois-ci : l'auteur choisit l'opus Zelda dans lequel elle veut écrire et l'autre lui donne un couple et une liste de cinq mots à placer. Rien de bien méchant en soit ! =3 (Ouai, bon, à la base, chaque texte devait être fait en 1h, mais j'en étais vraiment incapable donc…on va plutôt dire 1h30 (sans compter la relecture) XD).**

 **Comme toujours, l'univers de LOZ ainsi que ses personnages (tous sans exception) ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et j'en suis grandement chagrinée TwT**

 **Bonne lecture =3**

* * *

 **Le trésor d'un Kokiri**

« Attends-moi ! »

Elle n'écoutait pas, poursuivant sa course dans le labyrinthe végétal qu'étaient les Bois Perdus. Ses pas connaissaient le chemin par cœur, la guidant dans les méandres de cette forêt mystique. Elle avait emprunté des centaines de fois ce parcours, pourtant jamais aussi rapidement. L'angoisse lui donnait des ailes, gagnant ses plus petits capillaires pour alimenter le moindre de ses muscles. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'y rende afin d'endiguer le plus rapidement le mal qui s'abattait sur le village. Apparus en pleine nuit, Baba et pestes Mojo menaçaient à présent les pauvres Kokiri sans défense, transformant la quiétude qui enveloppait quotidiennement le hameau en véritable cauchemar. L'une des jumelles avait été blessée par ces trublions, et pour la toute première fois depuis la mort du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, les rires avaient cédé leur place aux cris et aux larmes, la joie faisant place à la peur. Elle s'était alors remémorait les paroles de leur défunt père et, désireuse de protéger son peuple de ce fléau pernicieux, elle avait pris sa décision.

« Je t'en pris, Saria ! »

Ses bottes claquèrent lorsqu'elle passa dans l'un des immenses troncs creux façonnant le sentier ramifié de la forêt, avant que leur son ne soit étouffé par l'herbe se trouvant de l'autre côté. Se laissant guider par l'air entêtant que répandaient les Skull Kid camouflés dans la canopée, elle tourna une nouvelle fois, empruntant le chemin de droite qui la mena dans une clairière. Là, elle aperçut une petite nappe d'eau au milieu de laquelle était érigé une arche en pierre. Un soupir de soulagement. Elle y était presque. Seulement, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un autre tronc allongé, elle sentit des doigts se refermer sur son bras. La poigne n'était pas intense, mais suffisamment forte pour stopper sa course.

« J'ai dit attends ! _Protesta la voix qui n'avait cessé de la poursuivre_ »

Haletante, elle se retourna, adressant enfin de l'attention à son ami tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Du moins, le devina-t-elle, malgré le fait qu'il tentait de masquer sa fatigue derrière son agacement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais le mouvement de ses narines, en quête d'oxygène, le trahissait. Entre les mèches roux flavescent, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, roulant sur ses tempes pour rejoindre ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur.

« Mido, _prononça-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui outremer du garçon_. »

L'inquiétude se lisait dans sa voix, le prénom résonnant telle une supplication. Elle n'avait pas le temps, il le savait. Pourtant, têtu, le chef autoproclamé des Kokiri ne céda pas, resserrant au contraire sa poigne. Il refusait de la voir disparaître, avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il savait que c'était pour le bien des siens, mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce mauvais pressentiment qui enveloppait son cœur telle une couverture d'épines et murmurait à ses oreilles ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde.

« C'est dangereux, _dit-il en baissant le regard_. Tu ne devrais pas y aller toute seule.

\- Tu sais pourtant que nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est notre seule chance. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, leur seule et unique chance. Saria était la seule Kokiri à même de pouvoir converser avec les esprits de la forêt. Farouches, ces derniers refusaient de se montrer en présence d'étrangers. Hors, s'ils voulaient obtenir des réponses…

« Je serais bientôt de retour, _déclara-t-elle en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux du garçon_. Je te le promets.

\- Tout comme l'autre l'a fait. »

Disant cela, il releva brusquement les yeux dans le bleu desquels s'était éveillée une lueur de colère. L'évocation de leur ami, ayant quitté la forêt sept ans plus tôt, avait toujours cet effet sur le chef qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir abandonné les siens. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il proclamé tout haut. Car Saria était suffisamment proche de lui pour déceler, derrière cette rancœur, le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais remis de son départ. Elle pouvait sentir les micro tremblements qui parcouraient le bras du garçon, tout comme elle apercevait les larmes imaginaires qui bordaient ses paupières. Il avait peur de la perdre, tout comme il avait perdu son plus grand rival. Son propre cœur se serra à cette simple idée. Elle ignorait quelle serait la réponse des esprits, ou encore quel rôle elle aurait à jouer. Reverrait-elle un jour le village ? Ses amis ?

Les tremblements se répandirent dans son propre bras. La crainte qu'elle était parvenue à faire taire refaisait surface. Non, pas maintenant. Lâchant les doigts de Mido, elle plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine. Puis, obligeant ses lèvres à sourire, elle prononça :

« Il faut que je le fasse. Tu comprends ? »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Mais il pouvait aisément entrevoir l'inquiétude de son amie dont le chagrin, dans son cas bien réel, décora ses joues rosées de premières larmes. N'y tenant plus, il enroula alors ses bras autour du cou de la musicienne, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser sa taille légèrement plus petite et apposer son menton sur le sommet du crâne sinople. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa ensuite aller dans cette étreinte chaleureuse, s'agrippant avec ferveur à la tunique verte sur laquelle s'échouèrent ses perles lacrymales. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant. Autour d'eux, les flûtistes sauvages s'étaient retirés, laissant le psithurisme, douce mélopée naturelle, berçait les deux enfants.

Tel un trésor, Mido se souviendrait toujours de ce moment, le jour où il avait enfin pu accéder aux émotions de la douce Saria. Eccédentésiaste et empathique, elle avait toujours fait passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien. L'une des innombrables raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Et ce même après des décennies. Il regrettait parfois de l'avoir lâché ce jour-là, la laissant rejoindre le Bosquet Sacré pour réaliser sa destinée. Elle y était parvenue, elle avait sauvé leur peuple des vils monstres et redonné au village sa quiétude d'antan. Le bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo pouvait à présent croître sans crainte, assurant la prochaine génération de Kokiri. Tout allait pour le mieux, les rires et les jeux avaient repris, du moins le supposait-il, au vu des rares fois où il se rendait au village. Il avait en effet élu domicile dans le Bosquet Sacré, lieu d'où n'était jamais revenu son amie malgré sa promesse. Assit en tailleur sur la souche d'arbre qu'elle appréciait tant, il avait passé de multiples journées à méditer, cherchant à son tour à communiquer avec les esprits de la forêt. À présent, il ne sentait même plus les courbatures qu'engendrait sa position, ni même la fatigue. Le temps avait également apaisé son chagrin. Mais ses sentiments, eux, perdurèrent, immuables, immarcescibles.

 **OoO**

 **Couple imposé : Mido et Saria (OOT)**

 **Mots à placer : souche – trésor – mélopée – ramifié – trublion**

 **Nda : À la base, c'était censé être une histoire toute mignonne et joyeuse… À la base…**

* * *

 **Promenade nocturne**

Une douce odeur de géosmine flottait dans l'air. Il avait plu toute l'après-midi, l'obligeant à rester enfermée dans la chambre de son tuteur. Fort heureusement, la bruine s'était arrêtée avant que le soleil ne se couche à l'horizon et le brun avait bien voulu lâcher un instant son livre, et la mélancolie qui l'enveloppait ces derniers jours, pour lui offrir sa balade nocturne.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop Miou, _demanda ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui_. »

Obéissante, elle attendit qu'il soit à côté d'elle pour débuter la promenade. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et, hormis les chevaliers de garde, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues de Célesbourg. Pas même un monstre. Ils avaient tous disparue du jour au lendemain, redonnant au village sa quiétude vespérale, si tranchante avec l'agitation que connaissait la ville en journée. La promenade se déroula donc dans le calme, les menant jusqu'aux abords du quartier résidentiel. Là, son compagnon rencontra l'un de ses élèves en patrouille avec lequel il conversa quelques minutes. Miou resta patiemment à ses pieds, se nettoyant consciencieusement la tête à l'aide de sa patte. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur n'attire son attention. Une luciole venait de se poser sur son museau/ Elle patienta, puis reprit son envol. Prenant cela pour une invitation muette, la lemly se lança à sa poursuite, s'éloignant de plus en plus des deux hyliens. Elle arriva ainsi bien vite sur le pont qui enjambait la rivière. Là, elle se désintéressa complètement de l'insecte, préférant grimper sur la balustrade pour observer l'eau qui s'écoulait en dessous. La lune s'y reflétait joliment, ainsi que les myriades d'étoiles que le ciel, exempt de nuages, laissait apercevoir ce soir-là. Sa queue s'agita joyeusement dans son dos. Désireuse de montrer sa trouvaille, elle tourna la tête en quête du brun. Mais il n'était plus derrière elle. Intriguée, elle observa les alentours, profitant de son perchoir et de sa vision nyctalope. Malheureusement, il demeurait introuvable. Elle tenta de faire taire l'inquiétude qui montait dans ses cordes vocales. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'éloignait de trop, et elle savait exactement où se rendre pour le retrouver. Sautant donc de la balustrade, elle fila dans les rues endormies, rebroussant chemin pour regagner l'école de chevalerie.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle se stoppa. En règle générale, le brun se tenait en haut des marches, patientant qu'elle revienne de son expédition. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Perplexe, elle huma l'air, interrogeant les odeurs volatiles pour se diriger. C'est alors qu'une légère brise fleura à son museau une odeur familière de menthe. Grimpant les marches, elle leva donc les yeux en direction de la terrasse qui surplombait l'école. Là, se découpaient sous le ciel illuné deux silhouettes enlacées. Deux silhouettes presque identiques, dont l'une était celle qu'elle cherchait. Le brun était en effet là, enveloppé dans les bras de son aîné, celui dont provenait l'odeur végétale. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint des mots que lui avait adressé son tuteur. Le botaniste devait rentrer aujourd'hui du monde d'en dessous où il était parti quelques joues en expédition pour découvrir de nouvelles espèces vulnéraires. Son absence avait beaucoup chagriné son cadet, chagrin que même ses ronronnements infaillibles n'avaient pas réussi à chasser.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la lemly pour les rejoindre. Dès qu'ils la virent, les deux corps se séparèrent pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Miou, où étais-tu encore passé ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner. »

Disant cela, il vint la cueillir pour la serrer contre son torse. Là, elle frotta son crâne contre son menton, ronronnant de bonheur.

« Vilaine fille, _déclara la victime de ses câlins dont la voix, qui se voulait fâchée, était teintée de son rire_.

\- Admirez-moi ce père autoritaire, _se moqua d'ailleurs son confrère en venant enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules_. »

Il lui murmura ensuite quelques mots au creux de l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et de regagner l'intérieur de l'école. Miou ignora tout des mots qui furent prononcés, bien que les rougeurs pigmentant soudainement les joues du brun l'aiguillèrent quelque peu. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans ces bras qu'elle appréciait tant, se sentant protégée dans ce bouclier de chair et de chaleur, d'autant qu'elle savait que jamais personne ne saurait lui refuser un câlin. Mais sa bonne conscience lui fit comprendre la situation : le botaniste aussi désirait un câlin. Alors, faisant mine de se lasser des papouilles, elle sauta des bras et regagna à son tour l'intérieur de la bâtisse, mettant ainsi un terme à la promenade nocturne et libérant son compagnon de ses obligations. Elle était vraiment trop gentille. Mais au moins, elle pourrait prendre toute la place dans le lit cette nuit.

 **OoO**

 **Couple imposé : Hulul et Arfan (SS)**

 **Mots à placer : menthe – nuit – livre – nyctalope – bouclier**

 **Nda : En espérant que j'aurais assouvi ton désir de voir ce couple, chou =3**

* * *

 **La caverne de l'Ordalie**

Il était tombé dessus un jour par hasard, alors que, pris dans une tempête de sable au sud-ouest du désert Gerudo, il cherchait un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Midona n'avait pas détecté d'aura malveillante, aussi il n'avait pas hésité à pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette caverne creusée à même le sable. Dehors, le soleil au zénith était un véritable supplice, ses rayons meurtriers brûlants le moindre centimètre de peau découvert et sa chaleur faisant danser les paysages alentours. À l'inverse, la caverne offrait une fraîcheur, miséricordieuse dans cet univers de feu solaire, qui ne manqua pas la première fois qu'il y pénétra de hérisser un à un les poils de ses bras. La caverne, couloir sinueux s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les profondeurs des dunes, donnait sur une première salle circulaire au milieu de laquelle était érigé un bassin. L'eau y était cristalline, l'invitant à s'approcher pour s'abreuver et étancher la soif qui incendiait sa gorge. Seulement, il avait dû se résoudre à oublier cette idée car, à l'instant où il s'était approché de quelques pas, une voix douce et mélodieuse l'avait coupé dans son élan. Quelques nitescences s'étaient alors mises à danser au-dessus des eaux, leur lueur enchanteresse traçant à peine les contours d'une silhouette. La voix féminine l'avait ensuite mis au défi. S'il voulait s'abreuver, alors il devrait d'abord démontrer sa valeur. Puis, une légère secousse s'était fit ressentir avant qu'un passage dans la paroi rocheuse ne se dévoile. Les consignes étaient simples : il devait traverser les différents étages en affrontant divers ennemis afin de gagner le palier inférieur. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et toute forme de vie d'une salle devait lui succombait s'il souhaiter accéder à la suivante. Intrigué, et surtout assoiffé, il avait accepté l'épreuve, se jetant l'instant d'après dans la bataille sans même trembler.

Bokoblins, Feux Visqueux, Lizalfos, … Il avait enchaîné les combats, les salles l'entraînant toujours plus en profondeur dans la caverne. Sa lame était rougie par le sang de ses adversaires, ses vêtements constellés de poussière et son front de sueur. Très rapidement, il avait compris l'essence de l'épreuve : elle ne sollicitait pas seulement de la force, mais également de l'endurance, ainsi qu'une certaine forme de réflexion afin d'établir un plan d'attaque et diminuer les risques de se retrouver blessé. La dixième salle vidée de ses occupants, il avait enfin gagné le fameux palier inférieur, ainsi que le droit s'étancher sa soif dans les eaux d'un bassin identique au premier. Le liquide était un pur délice pour ses lèvres craquelées et son œsophage au supplice. Il en avait profité même pour s'asperger le visage, appréciant les yeux clos de sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau brûlée, chassant la poussière et l'ichor de ses combats. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert ses paupières, seulement, il s'était pétrifié sur place, à genoux devant le bassin, une main posée sur le rebord et la seconde dans son cou. Quelqu'un était présent au milieu des eaux. De fines jambes, c'était la première chose qu'il avait vu avant de lever lentement son attention vers le minois de l'inconnu. C'était une femme à la peau opaline et aux longs cheveux jade lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, caressant à peine la surface aqueuse. Des mèches tombaient souplement sur sa poitrine, camouflant le reste de sa nudité que ne parvenait pas à masquer l'insignifiant tissu drapé autour de ses hanches. Assise les jambes ramenées sur sa gauche, elle posait sur le guerrier un regard presque indéchiffrable, comme si elle s'interrogeait de sa présence en ces lieux tout en se réjouissant de cette curiosité. Sylphide enchanteresse, il semblait impossible de lui admettre un âge. Dans son dos avaient alors éclos six ailes dont la surface hyaline se paraît de moirures irisées. Une fée, et plus précisément une Grande Fée. Ainsi il avait fait la connaissance d'Ordalie.

La mystique créature l'avait ensuite renvoyé à la surface, car il ne possédait pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour poursuivre sa descente dans les étages. Il y était donc retourné une seconde fois, l'aérouage en sa possession, pour conquérir de nouvelles salles. Puis une troisième fois, équipé du bâton Anima. Et enfin une quatrième fois, avec dans sa sacoche le double grappin déniché à Célestia. À chaque tentative, il devait reprendre la caverne depuis le début, retraverser les mêmes salles, réaffronter les mêmes ennemis. Certains auraient pu trouver cela lassant, voir même décourageant, mais lui conservait cet éclat de détermination dans son regard. Détermination qui ne faisait que s'accroître à chacune de ses visites au cours desquelles Ordalie semblait lui prêter de plus en plus d'intérêt. De curieux petit insecte s'étant perdu dans son antre rocheuse, il était devenu une connaissance qu'elle accueillait chaleureusement, le taquinant lorsqu'il devait retourner à la surface pour acquérir un nouveau pouvoir, riant doucement tout en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne parte jamais avec la moindre égratignure.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à bout des cinquante étages, c'est avec ce même sourire qu'elle le reçu sur le cinquième et dernier palier. Il était complètement exténué, harassé par son dernier combat contre trois Darknuts aux robustes armures anilines. Tandis qu'elle se redressait sur ses avants-bras, il se laissa choir contre le marbre de son bassin. Elle tendit la main dans sa direction pour venir caresser du bout de ses doigts les mèches dorées. Il apprécia le contact de la peau fraîche et humide, fermant momentanément les yeux pour laisser la magie féerique chasser doucement la migraine enserrant son crâne. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour plonger dans les perles iridescentes de son hôte. Elle se tenait à genoux dans son dos, son visage penché au-dessus du sien. Quelques mèches jade lui chatouillaient la joue, lui donnant l'envie folle de les entortiller autour de son doigt pour tirer affectueusement dessus et rapprocher ces joyaux mystérieux à la couleur aussi insaisissable que celle de ses ailes.

« - Laisse-moi panser tes blessures, _murmura-t-elle_. »

Et il crut entendre au creux de son oreille un chant fluviatile. Se laissant guider par les mains qu'elle avait enroulé autour de ses poignets, il la rejoignit dans le bassin. Lorsqu'elle se mettait ainsi debout, elle était légèrement plus grande que lui, et il appréciait alors de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur son front, puis descendre sur sa joue pour suivre le tracé d'une cicatrice s'aventurant jusque sur son menton. Le touché était agréable, semblable à une plume capable de chasser les maux. Une à une, ses blessures furent couvertes de baiser, même les mieux camouflées. La fatigue s'évapora, au même titre que les couches de vêtements, et très vite, il se laissa bercer par les bras protecteurs d'Ordalie. Par ce sentiment étrange, sibyllin, ineffable.

 **OoO**

 **Couple imposé : Link et la Grande Fée de la Caverne de l'Ordalie (TP)**

 **Mots à placer : nitescence – humide – irisé – maux – sibyllin**

 **Nda : L'auteur ne sait plus quoi dire XD**

* * *

 **Et voilou !**

 **Quand avez-vous pensé ? Les couples vous ont plus ? Avez-vous un défi à nous soumettre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter ! =D**

 **N'oubliez pas non plus d'aller lire l'œuvre de ma chère Luinwe. Elle fait juste de l'excellent travail !**

 **Gros câlin de Goron !**

 **Chu ~**


	3. La salle des récompenses (TH)

**Hey mes petits Korogu !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit texte qui commence à dater mais que j'aime bien. C'est un défi qu'on m'avait donné sur Amino, écrire sur le jeu Triforce Heros avec deux mots imposés : foudre et diurne. J'avais alors profité d'un cours un peu beaucoup trop barbant pour le rédiger. Et pouf ! Voici le résultat ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira =3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La salle des récompenses**

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de combattre ensemble. Trois garçons au physique semblable et pourtant dépareillés, arborant chacun les teintes de l'une des Déesses d'Or. Trois héros différents ayant en commun leur courage sans failles. Téméraires auraient dit certains tant leur soif d'aventure, leur besoin de découverte était intarissable, bien au-delà de celui requis par leur noble quête. C'était sans doute ce côté intrépide qui les avait rapprochés. À moins que ce ne fut la récompense substantielle promise à celui ou ceux qui viendraient en aide à la pauvre princesse Mousseline, victime d'un terrible maléfice. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement là le jeu du destin qui avait su réunir ces trois épéistes possédant à la fois des oreilles pointues, des rouflaquettes touffues et une raie sur le côté. Comme il l'était énoncé dans les prédictions du royaume d'Estoffe, faisant ainsi d'eux les Héros Totem. Détenteurs de ce titre, ils avaient ainsi exploré l'intégralité des contrées Maudites à la recherche des matériaux nécessaires pour sauver la princesse. De la plus dense forêt à la grotte la plus obscure, jouant littéralement avec les éléments en conquérant volcan, glacier, désert et même le ciel. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, pas même la kyrielle de monstres à abattre lors de leurs sorties diurnes. Quiconque s'interposait sur leur chemin passait au fil de leur épée.

Rivaux en amour, compagnons de route, frères d'armes, camarades de chambre. Leur fidélité n'était que truisme. Coopération et bonne entente étaient toujours de mise entre ces trois-là. Toujours, hormis peut-être…

 **OoO**

Propulsé par son confrère vermeil, le héros safre atterrit sur l'oeil d'Ophtalmagoh. Faisant fi de la désagréable sensation sous ses bottes, il enfonça sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans l'iris ocre de son adversaire. Le cri de l'étrange créature lui agressa les oreilles mais il tint bon, profitant du pouvoir d'attaque octroyé par sa tenue pour infliger deux nouveaux coups qui entaillèrent davantage le cristallin maléfique. Un grondement, pareil à la foudre, s'échappa alors des rouages. Au même moment, des coups de sifflet sur sa gauche lui indiquèrent de sauter. Très vite, il en devina la raison lorsque la tour infernale commença à convulser sous ses pieds. Il s'exécuta donc, mais ne fut hélas pas assez rapide pour échapper à l'onde de choc que provoqua l'explosion de l'ennemi. Le corps drapé de bleu fut éjecté avant de rouler sur plusieurs mètres où il sentit les roches s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa peau et déchirer son précieux vêtement. Il se retrouva finalement ventre à terre, légèrement sonné, le souffle momentanément coupé. Autour de lui, la quiétude était revenue sur le temple de la forêt, lieu qu'ils avaient de nombreuses fois déjà défendus mais qu'ils ne se lassaient jamais de refaire, se remémorant ainsi leur première quête en tant que trio héroïque. Jamais, hormis lorsque cela se terminait aussi mal.

Une exclamation se fit entendre à côté de lui. Détournant son visage du sol poussiéreux, il dirigea son regard onyx dans celui identique de son partenaire vermeil. Un sourire enjoué était peint sous sa moustache artificielle de Mousquetourne, un sourire qui se répandit rapidement sur les siennes lorsqu'il entendit les exclamations du troisième membre de leur communauté. Se redressant, il put alors le voir sautiller sur place dans son pyjama chanceux, faisant danser ses étoiles et agiter ses pompons de victoire. Le héros vermeil roula des yeux tandis qu'il laissa échapper un gloussement d'amusement. Aidé par le plus calme du groupe, il se redressa ensuite sur ses jambes et épousseta sa cape. Les trois compagnons fouillèrent ensuite la zone de fond en comble afin de déceler le moindre rubis traînant dans le coin. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assurés que chaque pot, chaque buisson, chaque brin d'herbe fut passé au crible que les trois héros gagnèrent l'icône de la Triforce et, brandissant leur lame vers le ciel, activèrent le téléporteur.

Le crépitement des torches et le clapotement de la rivière leur parvinrent avant qu'ils ne frôlent le sol de leur destination. L'endroit prenait la forme d'un long corridor drapé d'un tapis rubicond brodé d'or qui s'étalait par-delà les escaliers. La salle des récompenses. Tous trois alignés sur le bord du tapis, leur épée reposant contre leur flanc gauche, ils se jetèrent des regards de connivence. La malice embrassa leurs iris, rehaussée par une émotion nouvelle et éclatante. Sans un mot, ils commencèrent ensuite à s'échauffer, conservant un sourire espiègle sur leurs lèvres. La véritable partie, celle qui clôturait chacune de leur mission, celle qu'ils préféraient par-dessus tout, allait bientôt commencer. Et il était hors de question de la laisser filer.

Une fois les courbatures accumulées au cours du combat précédent chassées, ils se repositionnèrent correctement sur le rebord du tapis, sur cette ligne de départ imaginaire. Lame brandit devant eux, un dernier regard où perçait à présent la convoitise et, dans un même mouvement, les trois silhouettes colorées se précipitèrent en direction des escaliers, se montrant sans pitié envers les autres. Oubliant, l'instant d'un corridor, leur fraternité. Alliés devenant ennemis, car tel était le prix pour celui qui désirait obtenir le meilleur des trois trésors.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Bon, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire mais j'aime bien écrire des petits textes comme ça parfois, ça permet à la fois de pratiquer l'écriture quand on a pas énormément de temps et de tester des styles et des ambiances afin d'améliorer son style.**

 **Et puis, sans ce genre de défi, il ne me serait sans doute jamais arrivé d'écrire sur ce jeu, comme quoi. Si ce type de format vous plait, j'ai encore un petit tas de textes qui n'attendent qu'à être postés donc peut être à bientôt ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Chu ~**


End file.
